Big Daddy Vs Aganos
Bioshock Vs Killer Instinct! The future is against the past when two gentle behemoths become enraged! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro Deep underwater, in the paradise city of Rapture, all has gone to hell. Buildings are crumbling, frightened citizens are running for their lives, and several addicts have turned on each other, slaughtering them for their ADAM in the idle of a bloody civil war. One man in particular is about to attack an old man from behind with an axe, but the man suddenly turns around to reveal his horrifying aged face; Kan-Ra, ancient sorcerer. Though he tries to back away, his spine is suddenly impaled from behind by a massive rotating drill. As the attacker screams, Kan-Ra waves his hand and rips out the man’s soul, and with his other hand, telekinetically removes the ADAM from the man’s body into a jar. Kan-Ra: Hah hah hah! You won’t be needing these! As the sorcerer collects the ADAM and the man’s soul, he hears a massive roar coming from far away. He instantly recognizes the war cry of his most persistent foe. Kan-Ra: So, even down here, you have found me... well, time to plant the bait... Outside, Aganos the golem touches down on the sea floor outside of a building, his gem and eyes lighting up the ocean depths. Eventually, he makes his way inside the city, and begins his hunt. Sensing his enemy’s presence, Aganos charges through the city, until he enters a large, dimly lit parlour room. In the middle is a little sister, cowering on the floor while holding a glowing green ball; the soul of the man Kan-Ra killed earlier. Aganos, recognizing the magician’s work, stomps towards the girl, who cries and runs away. As Aganos tries to chase her, a roar echoes down the hallway. A set of yellow glowing circles light up the dark hallway, and as they turn read, grow larger and larger. A Big Daddy runs out of the shadows, enraged, and activates its drill, ready to defend the Little Sister. Aganos, assuming the beast to be a servant of Kan-Ra, roars, and prepares for battle. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Big Daddy! Aganos! Draw! 60 Both mammoths charge at each other and collide, repelling each other through sheer force. Stomping his foot down, Aganos spawns three menhirs from the ground to push Big Daddy back, then tucks himself into a ball and bowls himself forwards. He shatters his stone creations and bashes into Big Daddy, before standing upright and rotating his upper body like a helicopter to strike a few more times. Finally, he lifts the creature up over his head with one arm and slams it to the ground. 52 Aganos lifts his foot and attempts to stomp down on the Daddy’s helmet, only for it to be met with resistance in the form of the Bouncer’s Drill. Though it can’t pierce through the thick stone, the force knocks Aganos back, and the Big Daddy gets up and hits him with a shoulder charge, carrying him over to a wall. Once pinned, the Big Daddy swings fist and drill alike at Aganos, repeatedly bashing him, until an uppercut from the golem makes him back off. This doesn’t give Aganos much time, as the Big Daddy knocks him to the ground and stands over him before slamming his drill into Aganos’ chest multiple times, each strike shaking the floor of the room. 38 Aganos rolls away in a ball to escape, causing Big daddy to try and pursue him with a swarm of locusts. This is ineffective, as Aganos merely bashes them away and spawns a peacemaker club from the ground. With a short jump, the golem slams the ground so hard that a shower of debris falls onto the Bouncer, and while it doesn’t do much damage, it allows Aganos to get in close and bash his head with the club. 31 Big Daddy tries to fight back, but Aganos is relentless, and keeps smashing until his club breaks, upon which he resorts to his fists. A knee to the torso throws Aganos off balance, and the Big Daddy jumps on top of him, slamming him to the ground. Using his hand to lift up one of the golem’s legs, the Big Daddy swings Aganos around and gives him a toss, sending him crashing down on the other side of the room. Aganos slowly gets up, only to be hit in the head with a massive steel pipe the Bouncer throws at him. Both enraged, they charge each other again. 16 The two meet face to face, and their regular hands grip each other tightly, leaving a drill and a massive rock club left to do the fighting. These are swung forward, and for an instant, the drill struggles helplessly against the stone, merely producing sparks as both Big Daddy and Aganos try to push forwards. Finally, the drill slides down and rips into Aganos’ body, tearing vines and smaller stones apart near his torso and hip. Aganos roars and raises his massive arm, and brings it down onto the Big Daddy’s head. 10 The blow sends the Big Daddy reeling away, but Aganos, now half-fallen apart due to the wound, keeps bashing on his head in a fury. 5'' Eventually, one of the blows cracks the glass in the Bouncer’s helmet. With a slow, sad roar, its eyes turn from red to green, before fading to black, and it falls over unconscious. Aganos, sated, turns around, and tries to take a step forward, only for its wound to catch up with him. His own eyes go out and he collapses broken to the ground. 'DOUBLE K.O!!!''' A Little Sister runs out and hugs Mr. Bubbles’ unconscious body, while a faint glow escapes the Eye of the Ancients. Both beasts lie dormant, allowing Kan-Ra to escape with further plans for Rapture. Outro (Polemos) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *This is MP999's first legitimate OMM to end in a draw Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees